


Doesn't Get Any Better Than This

by electricmindart



Series: Let's Play/Rooster Teeth Fics [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Matt-Centric, Not a ton of angst, Pining, Trevor is only there a little bit tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 21:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11906715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricmindart/pseuds/electricmindart
Summary: Matt is screwed





	Doesn't Get Any Better Than This

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to make notes  
> Anyways I love Jerematt  
> Here's this
> 
> Feel free to hmu on Tumblr - electricmindart

Matt wasn't very surprised when feelings for Jeremy started to bubble up. The two had been friends for what felt like forever and it was no help to point out the obvious good looks on his friend. Although it wasn't a surprise, it was... hard to say the least.

The thing about the job is that, when the boys were hired, they work together editing and even joining in on How To videos with Adam and Joel. It seemed like a small gig that wouldn't go many other places than where it was already. That there would never be an imbalance in Matt and Jeremy's friendship and Matt could work up the courage to ask his friend on a date.

Unfortunately for him, and fortunately for Jeremy, the day Matt had wanted to come clean about how he felt was a very busy day. It seemed to happen just after he told Jeremy to see him at the end of the day so he could say something.

Usually, when the main Achievement Hunter guys brought one of them in, it included the other - Let's Builds, small activities, etcetera. When they weren't called in for making this Let's Build, leaving it for Gavin and Geoff to do, Matt didn't mind much. But then they stole Jeremy away into the next room and left Matt to his editing job.

It stung a little, but he'd come back. He always does.

But he heard cheering and yells of “Lil J!” “No, Big J!” through the wall. It wasn't until Jeremy came into the next room, carefully cradling the miniature Tower of Pimps, that he knew.

“Matt! Mat-Matt! Look! I-” Jeremy looked stunned and out of breath, dazzled beyond an inch of his life, “-I won the Tower of Pimps… Matt, I'm part of the main guys! I have a desk and everything!”

There was no hesitation in Matt's movements; he stood and engulfed his friend in a tight hug. He was so proud. Jeremy deserved that every bit - he deserved his dream and Matt was so glad he was going to get it… even if it hurt a little bit to think of not having Jeremy be in view or have a similar schedule.

“I'm so happy for you, dude. You deserve this.”

Though it wasn't a lie, the… everything with this new job was a stipulation in his plan. Why would he cap off Jeremy’s wonderful day by asking him on a date? Surely it would damper his extreme enthusiasm and good mood.

“Oh, hey, it's the end of the day too - you said you were gonna tell me something?”

Matt hesitated, reading the eager face on his friend: eyes shining, wide grin, slight bounce. He cleared his throat and laughed awkwardly.

“Never mind that, dude.”

“You sure, Matt?”

“One hundred percent. Let's head home, Jer.”

So the duo went home, the shorter raving about how he got a desk in the main office and how he's now an official Achievement Hunter. The guilt and emotions were eating away at Matt's stomach, knowing he didn't want to hear this - He didn't want to share his friend. He hated himself for even thinking so selfishly.

For once in his life, he felt like he couldn't eat anything.

○○○

The next day, waking up, Matt was nervous. Most of his day was spent bouncing ideas off of Jeremy or being able to take lunch breaks at the same time as him so they could talk. After showering, dressing, and feeding Arya, he grabbed something small and portable for breakfast. He ignored the part of his brain still praising Jeremy’s charming, adorable looks and fantastic humour in favour of running through his schedule for the day.

Videos to get finished, Let's Builds to make, Things to Do in GTA V…

It would definitely be a long day… 

The ride to work was terrifying. Jeremy was quiet all until he noticed Matt's breakfast - a single prepackaged honey bun.

“How many of those things have you had today, dude?” His eyes darted from the road to the snack and back to the road.

“Uh…” Taking in how much he had eaten by the time Jeremy spoke up, Matt gave the answer of “A half? Kinda?”

He almost bought he'd die right there, Jeremy sputtering in surprise and hit the brakes for a moment.

“ _What?!_ ”

“Dude what the fuck! I just almost choked!”

“Sorry, sorry - but… jesus, Matt, are you okay? Something stressing you that badly? Why didn't you tell me-?”

“You don't wanna know what's eating at me, man. It's awful.”

“I doubt it's horrible, man. Lemme get you something _good_ to eat.”

Before he could protest, Jeremy was pulling into the parking lot of a doughnut shop and Matt shut his mouth. The two left with a dozen doughnuts to dig into and Matt could feel his mouth watering on the way to the office. He was lucky his friend let him eat one of them quickly (albeit over the box) before they got to work.

○○○

Work was a whole new kind of hell for Matt.

Before, if he was too stressed, he could take a few minutes to breathe and relax. He'd glance at Jeremy, face knotted into discomfort and stress, but Jeremy would return a soft look - sweet smiles and gentle eyes - that would make the horrible feelings melt away. That little man was his stress-away and now he was gone. Who could ever make him feel that… cared for? That calm and grounded?

All of the whining he's mentally done about Jeremy's promotion stuck with him and was the major cause of stress. He was such a contradiction…

He really was proud of Jeremy and knows better than anyone in that office that he deserved that. The only thing hindering him from really meaning it was that fact that they took his comfort, his friend, his… well, it's complicated. Crush? The most Matt knew was that his friend was the best thing to ever happen to him and he doesn't want to have these feelings for him so strongly.

It sucked.

Life sucked.

Matt, for once, let his mind wander.

□□□

His mind did wander, but the daydream was far from a typically puzzling type.

All he could think of was Jeremy - JeremyJeremyJeremy and if he was his. If he could call him his small boyfriend and hold his hand and possibly get lucky enough to put an arm around his waist and gloat about it to everyone.

Matt chuckled at the thought of telling everyone about his _wonderful boyfriend_ named Jeremy Dooley. The thought of said man covering a blushing face and groaning “Matt, please-” in embarrassment of being praised so highly. The praise he deserves.

“Matt…”

“Yes?”

“Matt!”

“What?”

○○○

“ _Matt!_!”

The man snapped out of it when Trevor shook him, yelling his name.

“Jesus, dude, where'd you drift off to?” Trevor shook his head, a little bit amused.

“I don't even know…” Matt rubbed his temples and huffed. “What'd you need me for?”

“The guys need you for a video soon.”

“Oh.”

_Oh._

Luckily, he wasn't late for filming and managed to arrive a tiny bit early. Just a small chunk of editing done and then he was off to play. Unsurprisingly, not everyone was present but his favourite person in the room gave him a dazzling smile as a greeting.

“Matt! Hey dude, take a seat.” Jeremy offered him a chair next to him and Matt felt his heart warm.

“Thanks man.”

And with that, the others arriving, the video went well. Minimal longing gazes aimed at his friend, good jokes, a word in here and there, good old-fashioned Achievement Hunter teasing… it was great.

The aftermath was a little odd, however, but nothing _too_ out of the ordinary.

Everyone broke away for lunch by then, Jeremy seeking Matt's attention immediately.

“Hey, wanna head out for lunch real quick?” He asked with a jubilant tone that made it hard to refuse.

“If it's fast, then I definitely am down for food with you.”

Jeremy’s face lit up. “Perfect then! My treat.”

“What? Dude, no - I can totally pay for myself-”

“Let me get it for you. I've gotten my own treat - you need something for yourself. You work just as hard as anyone. You deserve some appreciation, Matt.”

That right there made Matt dizzy, feeling so much - feeling like he actually was appreciated and loved for what he does.

“Fine…”

○○○

Lunch was at one of Matt's favourite places and with his favourite person. It couldn't have gotten better in a million years.

The two ate and talked happily and Matt never thought they could ever bond beyond how close they already were and yet… the small touches of his arm from across the table, the huge bursts of laughter, the not-backhanded compliments said… it all made him feel like they grew even closer.

The only peculiar part came when the boys had to get back to work.

Matt had gotten up, getting ready to leave, when Jeremy snagged his wrist carefully.

“Hey,” he said softly, tone more settled than before, “I've gotta talk to you before we go back to the office.”

The taller of the two was taken off guard by this.

“Alright… here or-?”

“Let's get back to the car.”

Back in the car, Jeremy looked nervous when he shut the door. Neither put on seatbelts yet.

“What's up, man. You can tell me anything.” Matt tried reassuring his friend, seeing a distinct lack of colour in his face.

“I'm trying… it's… it's real hard…” Jeremy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

After some moments of silent courage, he spoke up again.

“So, uh, I'm pretty sure I'm crushing on you hard to the point where I think - _I think_ \- I might be sort of in love with you. I just… I needed you to know, alright?”

“Oh…” Matt stared, a little dazed. So… his feelings were completely reciprocated and he's been an idiot this whole time.

“I don't expect you to feel the same or even want to humour me,” Jeremy chuckled sadly, “but fuck did I try to contain this-”

“Jer, you beautiful fucking bastard.”

“What-”

“I’ve had such a thing for you… I was scared I'd never be able to say anything. Look at you!”

“ _What_ -”

“You're pretty hot, dude. You're definitely out of my league.”

Jeremy blushed and Matt grinned a little.

“Uhh… well, now that I, um, now that I know that… maybe we could go on a date some time.”

“You mean that wasn't a date?”


End file.
